The main thrust of this research is to continue development and use of magnetic visco-densimeter of J.W. Beams. Reliability, ease of use and precision have received most attention this year. This instrument makes nondestructive, simultaneous measurements on 0.2 ml biomacromolecular solutions with tiny (approximately ten to the minus 3rd power dynes/sq.cm) stresses. In the coming year a pulsed light suspension will be completed so that measurements can be done to the extreme precisions (density approximately ten to the minus 6th power, viscosity approximately ten to the minus 4th power) that the method is capable of and in the presence of varying room light. Standard solutions will be used to test and refine this new, radically redesigned version of the instrument. Then a series of new measurements will be carried out in large numbers, taking advantage of the automated datataking which has been developed. Special interest will be in the time progression of these reactions, which this datataking makes possible on a general basis for the first time in our laboratory. A new principle will be tested for density, viscosity and other solution dispersive properties, using a phase-locked loop method. No rotations will be involved and problems such as seal leakage, rotary light ripple, etc. of the original method will no longer be of consequence.